Demitri
Demitri is a 17 year old Pirate from the world of Oceanus. He is the main RP character of Ultimate Domon. Personality Demitri is a charismatic and free-spirited individual, always looking on the bright side of things and trying to help others do the same. He is also quite persistent, and prides himself on always finishing what he starts, as he would consider himself to be a failure as a pirate otherwise. Appearance Demitri has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a blue jacket over a black sleeveless t-shirt, black leggings, brown knee-length leather boots and a sky-blue eyepatch lens over his right eye which he can use to magnify distant objects. Background To be written... Powers and Abilities Gasu Gasu no Mi Demitri has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a vaporous form, allowing him to float and go inside places that no normal solid being can. In his intangible gaseous form, he can absorb other gases, as well as become dense enough to hold objects, such as his weapons. Demitri's gases have both poisonous and explosive qualities, which gives him a weakness to fire. However, he can also absorb and remove the oxygen within his vicinity, removing his weakness against fire, as well as force his opponents into unconsciousness or even death via asphyxiation. Haki Demitri has learned all 3 types of Haki, which are Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants him a sixth sense of the world around him and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows him to use his spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make his own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants him the ability to overpower the will of others. Rokushiki Demitri is a master of Rokushiki, a special, superhuman martial arts style that includes seven special techniques. * The Geppo allows Demitri to actually jump off the air itself, allowing him to stay in the air for much longer than usual. * The Tekkai hardens Demitri's muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks, at the cost of not being able to move while in use. * The Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which Demitri pushes his finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. * The Ranyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which Demitri starts by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, Demitri's mastery over this technique allows him to fire this move from any other appendage on his body, such as his arms or his neck. * The Soru allows Demitri to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. This technique is done by kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. * The Kami-e makes Demitri's body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. * The 'Rokuogan '''is the secret and ultimate technique of the Rokushiki ''style. Only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. Demitri places both of his fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. The shock wave is strong enough to easily destroy entire fleets of ships, along with everyone on them. Weapons Demitri wields twin pirate cutlasses, with his usual combat stance utilizing one smaller cutlass for defense and the other, larger cutlass for offense. Category:Ultimate Domon Category:Human Category:Male Category:Oceanus Category:Alive